Talk:Barney and Robin/@comment-24.61.133.158-20140614034712/@comment-25020530-20140615083359
1. Ted and Robin were incompatable on a base level. Episodes such as "Baby Talk" Ted insults Robin because he doesn't think she's needy enough, or maybe, I don't know, in "No Pressure" when he asks her "do you love me?" and she says "no" show that plain as day. Not travelling is not going to magically make them compatable and them both being sad and lonely isn't going to make them happy together. Carter Bays even stated on his twitter that it was Ted "trying to survive." how romantic. Yeah, this relationship is not going to last more than 5 minutes. As for Robin not travelling anymore, well as that was Barney and Robin's only problem and the show stated they are each other's "life long treasure of destiny" what do you think will happen when they meet again? Plus, Ted still has teenagers, bratty ones at that, I don't think Robin would want to be a mother to them any more than Ted's infants. 2. Timing and chemestry was about Barney and Robin. If you don't know that you clearly weren't watching the episode very well. Lily states Robin and Barney have chemestry (compared to Robin and Ted who really didn't), they have a big dance to show it, Robin's finally about to tell Barney her feelings and then his phone rings - the timing is wrong. This theme is addressed later in the season when they sleep together while both in relationships with other people - the timing isn't right again - the episode is even called "Tick Tick Tick"! I suspect more would have come of this theme but they ended up rewriting the latter part of season 7 (they admitted as much in interviews when they introduced Quinn and there is so much in those episodes that isn't paid off). So don't go twisting that to fit your lame couple. 3. A few quick facts you might not know about the finale. It was written in 2006, during season 1 and was barely edited to fit the present. That's why all the characters regress to the way they haven't been in years. Carter Bays even admitted the ending was immature and didn't really fit. They knew they shouldn't have put it out. The other writers clearly don't like the ending either - Barney's blog for 9.24 pretty much writes out the reason for them divorcing! Pretty much all the himym staff except 1 didn't want this ending, so how on earth could it be canon just because they managed to put a badly written fanfic out? 4. The inconsistancies, "To this day Barney and Robin swear this was the song they danced to" - is this in their happy post divorce discussions with the gang? "Robin was never alone" except all the times she was, "we still all meet up for robots vs wrestlers" - Robin doesn't. And then there's every single word out of the kids' mouths in season 1 "are we being punished for something." etc. either these kids are sociopaths or they don't have a dead mother. And if none of the ending fits, if Carter Bays admitted that the ending was immature and more kept it because he wanted to keep what he'd written years ago even though didn't fit now, if he said that season 9 was just an extention, all the characters have already reached the end of their arc, well obviously this ending isn't valid. We can think of it as the tag scene in "the slutty pumpkin returns", "the exploding meatball sub", "the fight" or "the window" so obviously not part of the actual continuity And of course you're butthurt. You were sitting there casually viewing the series ready to insult the ending that actually made sense and then to your delight Carter Bays was too stupid to rewrite his ending and you were delighted until you realised everyone else thought the ending was stupid and quite rightly complained about it.